Jin (ToT)
Jin (Won in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Basic Info Jin works at the Meringue Clinic next to the General Store. He's easygoing and serious, and very health-conscious, both toward himself and others. If you happen to collapse from exhaustion, he's the first person you're going to see when you wake up, and the first person to scold you afterward too! Schedule Before Marriage: 6:30 am - Leaves his house and heads for work 8:30 am - Arrives at work 7:00 pm - Leaves work 9:30 pm - Arrives back at his house and goes to bed After marriage: 7:00 am - Leaves the house 8:00 am - Arrives at work 7:00 pm - Leaves work 9:30 pm - Arrives back home 10:00 pm - Goes to bed (Note that on some days he may walk slower or faster than others. For example, after marriage he may sometimes get home at 9 or even 10 pm) Mondays & Holidays: He spends his days off (Mondays and Holidays) both before and after marriage in and around his house (after marriage that would be your in house and around the Caramel Lake District), around Maple Lake District, the Gananche Mine District, and Soufle Farm. Loves and Likes Loves: "Thank you for this wonderful gift! It's absolutely perfect." Herb Fish (Shining) Herbal Tea Pickled Eggplant Pontata Root Royal Jelly Seaweed Miso Soup Shining Baumkuchen Tempura Buckwheat Likes: "Why, thank you. This is quite an excellent gift.": B. Noodles with Egg Banana Milk Blueberry Juice Bodigizer Bodigizer XL Buckwheat (Shining) Buckwheat Chips Chrysanthemum Coconut Juice Cold Medicine Egg (Chicken) (Shining) Eggplant (Good) Fish Soup Herb (Blue, Green, Purple, Red, Yellow) Herb Bread Herb Cookie Herb Fish (Decent, Good, Perfect) Honey (Blue, Green, Purple) Milk (Cow) (Shining) Milk Tea Orange Juice Pineapple Juice Potato Miso Soup Stir Fry Tomato Juice Vegetable Juice Very Berry Juice Neutral: "Why thank you." Heart Events 2-heart event: Jin will come over to your house and give you a Red Herb. 4-heart event: Upon talking to Jin at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-heart event Jin will come to your house and give you a Bodigzer XL Request Event: Once he's at 5 hearts, go into the Clinic when he's there and he'll ask you to get him a Pontana Root. (you can find them deep in the mines, hoeing on your land, or buy from Simon at the Spring or Summer Flea Market) You can't marry until you fulfill his request, but you can take your time getting the root. 6-heart event: Talk to Jin at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Once he is at 8 hearts you will get the blue feather, and you can propose. (Only if you've cleared all of his heart events) Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Jin will have a very "proper" personality, regardless of whether it's a son or a daughter. The boy you have with Jin will wear glasses, and his hair will be tidy and his bangs will end in a little cowlick, whereas the girl that you have with Jin will also wear glasses, and she'll have her hair in two little pigtails. thumb|200px|right|Video of Jin's daughter grown up. Rival The rival for Jin is Anissa. There will be two "rival events" that can occur depending on whether or not you befriend Anissa. If you're playing as a girl, having Anissa at 2 hearts triggers the first rival event, and having her at 3 hearts can trigger the 2nd and final rival event. If you're playing as a boy, the first will trigger when Jin is at 2 hearts, and the second when he's at 3 hearts. Both are triggered by entering the clinic when they are inside and either Jin or Anissa has the proper amount of Hearts. If you trigger the final rival event, Jin and Anissa will end up married and will also end up with a son named Van. You will be unable to marry Jin afterward. Family *Irene (ToT) (grandmother) Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Jin's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is vastly similar to his Spring and Summer outfit, the only notable differences are that his top is now purple and green, and the clothing he wears beneath his shoes (socks?) and his hair-tie is now a bit more purple-esque. Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Bachelors